Inside your eyes
by Austin-says-peace
Summary: Why did she leave? Who will she love? Where was she? LOE!
1. its only the begining

Why.

Why did she love him?

Why did she dream about him?

Why did every damn moment of her time remind her of him?

Why did she want to kiss him, to fell his lips on hers?

What.

What did he know?

What did he do that made her end it?

What did he care?

When.

When she was scared who helped her?

When they kissed was there a spark or a raging fire?

When he looked at her why did she look back?

Where.

Where was the bond they used to share?

Where had she gone?

Where was he?

Who.

Who was she?

Lilly trusscott.

Who was He?

Joe. The man she loved and won't stop thinking about.

Why did she leave?

**I Hope you liked it. 5 Reviews and I update!**


	2. I never thought it possible

Joe slid down the stairs, every bone in his body aching.

Bumping into the banister, he cursed, a shot of pain covering his wrist.

Slipping on a hat, sweatshirt, and sneakers, He jogged down his road no sound emitting from anything execpt the click of cameras, The pappirazzi snapping away.

Reaching the drug store, Joe bought a water, empited the contents and threw it out.

--

I jumped out of my taxi walked up to the fashion company where I worked.

Entering the building I took the elevator to the 24th floor bannana smoothie in hand.

"Miss Lilly!" Jenny, my assitant, called. "You have some new cilents today. Some boy band is coming in at 9:00, Miss Miley is here, and Selena Gomez is your 3:00." We finally reached my office and Jenny said " I be leaving now." and tossed me my planner before striding out of the room.

"Lilly. You need to lay of the mettings." My best friend Miley said.

"Come on. I have some new looks to show you." You see, Miley is my best friend and my biggest cilent/bussiness partner. She is my client when she is Hannah Montana, but my partner when we work.

I showed miley around my studio to my designs, where we sketched, then talked then dressed for are next meeting. Some boy band was coming.

Miley stepped out clad in black heels, a v-neck tunic top that was powder blue and flew out at her waist, multi-colored braclets, a gold necklace with a ring on it, and a dark deninim mini. I dressed in a black and white stripped tank, a black vest, silver skinny jeans, gold sneaker heels, and a gold tie.

--

Joe entered tiger fashions and took the elevator to the 24th floor engaging in conversation with his brothers about what they should ask for.

" We should ask for something comtrable!" That was kevin. Always the practical one.

" And hot!" Joe. Duh.

" And flashy!" Nick, always the preformer.

Mindless chatter filled the elevator as it whrilled on. Lurching to a stop the boys composed themsleves and stepped out.

Reaching their destination, the boys pulled open the office door, to be gretted by two of the three people they tought they would never see again.

Miley.

And Lilly.

**Dun dun duh. Who is the third person who is "Missing?" If you get it right, you get to be in the story!**


	3. Purple sparkle sneakers

**congragulantions to Raven100104!!!!!!!!!**

**In my story, Oliver does not exist!!!!**

**You are in the story! Enjoy this chapter!**

Joe slowly moved towards Lilly, and she backed up into the studio, where he followed her, and closed the door.

Kevin Took this time to back out of the office, leaving Miley and Nick alone.

Nick gazed at miley, backing her up against the wall.

"Why did you leave?" Nick questioned. "Every day I thought you would be there in my bed sleeeping next to me. Every day I missed you hoping that you would just reappear. Every day, I wanted to hold you, to kiss you like we used to. why?" Miley just stood there, back against the wall, Trying to avoid his eyes.

--

Lilly sat on the window seat looking down at the street below. Joe slowly came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Lilly suddenly brust out crying and leaned into Joe for support.

In an attempent to soothe her Joe started singing quietly, while Lilly's sobbs subsided. He was singing her favorite song, just like when they were 18.

--

Miley's mouth opened then closed, as she was un-able to explain herself.

Nick hastily shoved her face up, frocing her to look at him.

He slamed his mouth down, and she felt her back pushed off the wall and laid on the desk, aimmed thier heavy passion. clothes were flung off, and they colasped in each others arms, for the first time in 5 years.

--

Kevin slowly sipped his coffe, gazing out of the window, wishing that the person he wanted to see the most was there. But of course, she was not.

He caught a glimpse of a purple sparkled sneaker on the street.

There was no way.

--

So! That is chap. three. sorry, i haven't up-dated, I got obbsessed with NCIS and devoted my time to reading their stuff.

REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!REVIEW!!!


	4. I can't think straight

Kevin stood up racing into the street, coffe forgotten on the table.

Pushing past all the people in his way, he finally reached the girl and pulled her away from the bus she was about to get on.

He pulled of her hat and gently simled at her.

"Hi Selena. I missed you."

--

Lily currently was not thinking straight.

Joe's mouth was much to interesting.

It was the only thing she could register.

That they were kissing.

She vaugley sensed that his hand went up her shirt.

And lets say, the rest is private.

--

Miley sat, staring at Nick.

Nick sat, staring at Miley.

no-one spoke.

They were just staring, figuring what they were going to do next.

The tension in the air was so thick, if you tried to cut it with a knife, the knife would bend and break into many little pieces.

They looked at eachother.

They kissed again.

And again.

And again.

It's going to be a long night.

--

Kevin walked with Selena over to a bench.

Mindless happy chatter filled the air around them.

"So Sel," Kevin started."Why did you leave?"

No more talking.

--

Hello!!!!!!!!!! So, i'm going to up-date every Sat. until I end this story. Reviewers make me happy. And sometimes they get cookies. possibly.


End file.
